


Dumbass take care of yourself

by HayDude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi Hajime is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayDude/pseuds/HayDude
Summary: "You're not ok." prompt but make it iwaoi
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	Dumbass take care of yourself

After Alba Johsai lost to Karsano, the losing team thought that the year was over. However, the year carried on dreadfully. It was now a month from graduation, and Oikawa wasn’t doing so good. He had visible bags under his eyes and had a slight limp from his ‘perfectly okay’ knee. Even though the team had moved on from (more like accepted but mourned) the upset, Oikawa just couldn’t wrap his mind around it. 

Was Tobio actually better than him?

Has all his work gone down the drain?

Was he a good captain even though they never went to nationals?

Did he deserve to be captain? 

So he indulged in film. Ignoring the upcoming exams, every open moment he would watch the heart wrenching game. The toll it was taking on his mental health was finally showing. 

Iwaizumi of course caught the signs early, but didn’t know how to approach Oikawa. For the first time the ace couldn't lecture the idiot because hell he was doing the same thing. Obviously not as much as Oikawa, but Iwaizumi definitely watched the game film more than he should. 

He was planning a way to talk to Tooru, until one Monday there was an empty set next to Iwaizumi in 1st period. Oikawa’s parents were just as strict on Oikawa as he was on himself, so skipping school was a big no. Unless Oikawa was dying he would be there tired and aching in his seat 1st period. Hajimi gave him 20 minutes until he asked to go to the bathroom. Sneaking out of school, he jogged to the Oikawa residence. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi never knocked. Both boys had keys to each other's house because they locked themselves out often. Iwaizumi quickly wiggled his key in and aggressively pushed the door open. The home looked like it needed a real deep clean. Oikawa’s parents were out on a 2 week trip so it was just Oikawa home. 

Iwaizumi took a second to take in the unclean house, he’d yell at the setter for it later. With his mind back on the original goal, he runs up the stairs throwing the bedroom door open. This sends Oikawa flying out of his position. He was in his ‘crouch defense’ as Makki called it with the room pitch black, the only light coming from the small laptop screen. He had his blue headphones in his ears. Saying he looked a mess was an understatement. His hair looked like it hadn’t been washed in 4 days and his clothes were not clean with various ramen and grease stains. 

After taking in his body’s appearance, Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa’s face. His eyes looked red from crying. He had bags under eyes and snot coming from his nose. He looked-

Iwaizumi’s thoughts were interrupted by Oikawa saying, 

  
“ Are you gonna yell at me or just stand there pitying me Iwa”

For a split second he worried about how the setter dropped the ‘chan’ from his nickname but quickly spoke back

“You’re not ok dumbass, and you know it.”

“Thank you for reminding me oh so nicely Iwa-chan, you’re a real charmer.” the messy boy said sarcastically. 

“This isn’t a joke shittykawa. Do you even know what day it is? You missed 1st period.”

“Shit I guess I fail at life again, because I missed the trig lesson.” Oikawa said while closing his laptop hoping to hide the game film he was binging. 

“Dumbass I already saw what you were watching. Do I need to take the CD away from you?”

“Like I wouldn't just steal it back.” he huffed.

“Come here you idiot. You need to wash your face with your insane skin care. And wash your hair. What's going on with it?” he said while ruffling the greasy hair then helping Oikawa up from the floor. 

This receives a huff from the tired boy.

Oikawa drags himself to the bathroom while Iwaizumi makes some coffee downstairs. By the time he finished his shower, Iwa was on his way upstairs with two cups of coffee, one hot with creamer for himself and an iced one with milk and caramel for Oikawa. 

Even after the shower Oikawa looked like a wreck, almost hung over. They sat on the room's window bench. Oikawa mumbles a fast thank you when given his coffee. Then they just sit, comfortable in each other's presence. After a few minutes, Iwaizumi addresses the depressing boy.

“Look I-” he gets cut off by a,

“Can we just,” Oikawa lays his head on the ace's shoulder, “sit here. Only for a while.”

“... sure.”

And that's how they sat for 2 hours. Iwaizumi played with the now clean hair until he heard the familiar slight snore of his best friend. He set his long go empty mug down on the window seal and picked up the unusually light boy. He moved him to the bed and tucked him into the comforter.

Iwaizumi stood there for a few seconds just devouring the peaceful frame of Oikawa, until he moved. Placing a light kiss to his best friend’s forehead. With that he left the room, noting to make a big lunch later to feed the overly skinny sleeping boy.

  
  
  
  


You’re not ok” prompt

  
  
  
  



End file.
